First responders, soldiers, and other wearers often work in stressful conditions and in hot environments. The protective gear and other equipment can add to the heat and physical stress. Heat related illnesses, such as heat exhaustion and heat stroke, are a very real problem in these environments, and can result in hospitalization or death. By accurately monitoring physiological parameters of the wearer and sending them to a central monitoring station, heat related illnesses or other stresses can be recognized before they become too serious, and preventive action can be taken.